Loads suspended from a trolley on a crane are subject to swaying during trolley movement, sudden changes caused by improper operator control of the system, wind or collision with an object. Methods are known to control the sway of a suspended load on cranes so that when the load is brought to a halt, there is little or no sway. Several prior art methods exist for achieving this result. In mechanical or hydro-mechanical systems increased natural damping has been used to minimize load sway at all times. While this technique has been generally successful, it is accompanied by both high initial cost and maintenance costs. Another prior art approach is to use a predetermined speed reference profile which has been simulated or recorded and is used to produce minimum sway. For automatic moves where the starting and final positions of the load are known in advance, this approach works well. However, there is no ability to reduce sway caused by random motion of the trolley induced by improper operator control. Yet another prior art approach has been to use a load sway regulator. This involves the use of an external sensor to provide feedback of some load movement parameter such as angle or acceleration. While this approach is suitable for reducing or eliminating sway induced by random trolley motion, it requires a special sensing device and dedicated processing capacity.